


heavenly bodies make the devil a little uncomfortable

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst at some point, M/M, i don't know what this is honestly, i'll put tags that make sense once they apply, it's hard to explain but it's good, it's very abstract i would say, there's a lot of symbolism and weird wording
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he is tyler.<br/>he is josh.<br/>they are falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heavenly bodies make the devil a little uncomfortable

he is crafted of tea stained tulle and spider's web. the world does not know who spun him, nor how the weaver put him together just so. he is earth's finest creation, a treasured soul packed into coal, never quite forming a diamond. for he is magnificent on his own, a part of nature with his imperfections. he is tyler.

he is the cracks in the walls and dust-covered bookshelves. he creates ripples wherever he passes; those near him feel it. though delicate and pale, he is rough, his hands have quite possibly met more battles than his head. his knuckles bloom with dark purple and they remain that way, if only as a reminder. he is josh.

 

tyler and josh collide by accident. the path is meant to be empty save for one vessel at that very moment. thursday evening, the 15th of march, just past when the sun's bottom curve hits the horizon. two bodies cannot inhabit it at once, they will suffocate, they will be wasted. and yet there they exist, one with his head down and the other gazing sharply around himself. both are wary. the first would rather never see his downfall, rather let it take him and do with him what it wishes as long as it leaves the earth clean. the other will fight it, he won't let it take him until he's broken past repair and he has no choice but to surrender. his resolve is palpable but wavering in his eyes as his focus shifts to different points ahead of him.

that is why josh sees tyler first. josh, he sees everything. he is escaping but cannot remember what from, so he watches his space, suspicious, tense. when he glimpses another body, he thinks they may be what he's meant to run from. if that was his intention, it is lost. his gaze catches the other body's grown out brown locks, their sun-darkened skin, their twitching hands. josh cannot see their eyes, their head is down, but he is pulled nevertheless.

josh likes to ignore other people. it truly is something he enjoys. other bodies do not matter to him, they've never helped him or enhanced his existence in any way. the last time he had interacted with one, they had twisted him. josh knows he is not what he is supposed to be, he knows he has been changed by his last body. he cannot remember their name, he thinks that makes him happy. he does not want to remember who made him into this.

following his trend of existence, josh fully intends to walk past the other body and give them no part of his mind. it is how josh remains safe. it is for that reason his head turns quickly and warily, ever still watching for anyone daring to come near enough to him to break his space. he is caught in watching the leaves of a sycamore where he believes he sees a shadow dancing across the foliage. josh's lips purse and twist when the dancer prances away and disassembles in the corner of his vision.

suddenly feeling a press in his space, josh tenses and turns back to his front, a sharp breath leaving his throat as he finds the brown haired being inches from him, far too close to be following josh's personal rule of isolation. josh is frozen. he has not been in this sort of proximity to any other body since _them_. he so desperately wants to move away, rebuild his space, but he so suddenly cannot remember how to return to solitary.

josh's breathing is rough. the body had been several lengths away from him, and the ground is covered in twigs fallen from barely living trees. how had he not noticed their movement? josh sees everything, he trained himself, he does not let himself be caught unawares. years he had lived in this way, now to be ruined by the being in front of him. josh is scared. he cannot be caught like he was before, he never wants to fall as he did before.

a movement in his peripheral vision drops josh's gaze to the other body's twitching fingers. it's a motion unfamiliar to josh. seeing evidence of real, human livelihood is uncommon in is eyes. he is too accustomed to blank stares and cold fists, slow-beating hearts and stiff limbs. but as he gazes at the other's vibrating fingertips, josh is struck with longing.

josh does not want this. he made a promise to himself to never give any portion of his being to another. and that was a vow easy enough to keep. the others believe he is broken. always avoiding the touch of other human skin, rarely opening his mouth to use his voice. nobody wants anything to do with him, and he does not want anything to do with them. it is difficult to want stone, and that is all the others are to josh. they liked telling him that every person was meant to collide with another and spend their lives with them. yet every person was concrete, taking and not giving, and keeping it all for themselves.

josh gave too much, and he is now as concrete as the others, even more so. but the being within his space is stock still aside from their hands, and it inspires an ache deep in josh's chest. he can remember when he moved in that way, when all the others did as well. he pities the one in front of him for still having to live with those feelings long ago suppressed within himself.

before he is fully caught up with his own limbs, josh's fingers reach out for those of the other being's. cold is the first sensation he feels, and the cold shifts to frozen as the being's head snaps up to connect their eyes. the other is brown-gazed, similar to josh but with more depth, and dark crescents decorate the skin beneath. his hands still shake minutely in josh's, but both of their grips warm up from the contact, and the other's movement slows. josh is lost, caught in the long forgotten territory of another person's physicality. along the same lines of josh's self-defense, he forgets how exactly to speak to another body. he grabs at the first wisp of thought he has, voice barely audible from disuse as he asks, "who are you?"

the other gives no indication that he even hears josh, instead finally breaking his gaze with him to refocus on their loosely gripped hands. his brows furrow, as if he does not understand what led to their current connection, and perhaps neither of them do. it is a further act of a certain pull the two of them both feel that leads the body to softly respond, "tyler."

tyler's hands are soft, josh notices, as the skin moves against his own. they are most likely normal, josh thinks ruefully, compared to his own which are worn from a conflict he has yet to resolve. he's distracted momentarily by the spindly lines across tyler's palm before he remembers to give his name in return. josh cringes inwardly at the thought, already giving a part of himself to another body. weak resolve has always been a problem of his. "josh," he whispers back, not trusting his voice to be strong enough after too long a duration of silence.

tyler nods, curving his fingers over the back of josh's hand and tracing over the raised veins and purpled skin. his touch is gentle, another feeling unfamiliar compared to the concrete josh expects. tyler's eyes flick upwards to josh's face, which has remained neutral since the moment he touched the other boy. tyler looks back down, and after a moment, presses his thumbs down against the bruises kissing josh's hands. josh tenses, wincing and letting out a hiss at the pain spreading through his knuckles. he attempts to jerk his hands out of tyler's grip, but he tightens his slim fingers around josh's wrists to keep him there.

he once more returns to soft touches across josh's skin. time is forgotten shortly, until tyler once again pushes against the discoloration, with more force than before. josh grunts lightly but leaves his hands where they are. a small smile graces tyler's face as he says, "real."

**Author's Note:**

> hiya so this is a new project that i actually wrote two weeks ago but refrained from posting until i had more written. which i don't. but i'm impatient so,, this won't be updated for a bit bc i'm working on a research paper and studying for ap testing and finals and the sat yikes. but it's not abandoned, you'll just have to wait a bit. hope you enjoy this <3 hmu on [my tumblr](http://www.polariiize.tumblr.com) if u wanna send me fic prompts or comments or anything


End file.
